


You’re Mine, My Love

by ramimedley



Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [9]
Category: Sledgefu-Fandom, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, sex (not explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: Coming around the corner looking for his very inebriated husband he was met with a heart wrenching sight.  There against the wall or rather leaning against it was Merriell with some unknown girl firmly wrapped around him.  Seeing her lean in for a kiss Eugene managed to choke out “well, will you look at this.”
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947457
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m going to start this with a big I’m Sorry for the angst 🙈. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> French Translation: tu es à moi mon amour “you’re mine, my love.”
> 
> This is for the fictober20 prompt “will you look at this?”
> 
> Characters based off The Pacific (TV)

They’d gone out to a bar for the night celebrating the end of the quarter for Eugene. Classes were over and he could take a break. They’d met up with a few friends and had quite a few drinks. Snafu was well beyond his normal amount and was starting to get stumbling drunk.

“I gotta go smoke.” He drunkenly muttered to Eugene. Feeling his jacket pocket for his cigarettes he heaved himself up from the table heading for the door.

“Be right back,” he slurred, giving him a wink.

Not really paying much mind because Snafu smoked like a chimney; Eugene continued talking to Bill and Burgie, nursing on his beer. Noticing it had been far longer than Snafu's usual smoke break Eugene headed outside to look for him.

Coming around the corner looking for his very inebriated husband he was met with a heart wrenching sight. There against the wall or rather leaning against it was Merriell with some unknown girl firmly wrapped around him. Seeing her lean in for a kiss Eugene managed to choke out “well, will you look at this.”

Tears flooding his eyes he turned to go leaving Snafu behind. It couldn’t be, he’d never do this. This wasn’t his husband. Surely he loved him more than that?

Eugene felt like his heart was shattered into a million pieces. Hearing Snafu call after him he sped up, patting his pockets for the keys. He didn’t have them. Snafu still had them. Steering himself towards the door of the bar he quickly reached Bill and Burgie.

“I need someone to take me home, now.” He requested, red eyes evident even in the low lighting of the bar.

“You okay Gene?” Bill asked, reaching over to brush his hand along his shoulder. He hadn’t seen Eugene upset very often, but knew something was going down.

Running a hand through his hair Eugene requested again. “Please Bill, just take me home.”

Reaching into his pocket to grab his keys he saw Snafu heading in the doorway. “How come you aren’t going home with Snafu?” He questioned, trying to hold Eugene’s gaze.

“Please Bill. I can’t talk about it right now.” Looking at him beseechingly he whispered. “Please take me home.”

Looking at his best friend in confusion he led him out of the bar and over to his car seeing Snafu rushing up behind them as he got it unlocked.

Swiftly entering the car Eugene turned his face away from the window and locked the door. He couldn’t bear to talk to Snafu right now. He’d broken his heart.

Hearing a fist beat upon the window Eugene flinched. “Eugene,” Snafu yelled. “Let me explain.”

Watching as Bill got in the car he refused to look at Snafu. He just couldn’t do it right now.

Hearing Bill yell “step the fuck away, Snaf.” Thankfully the car got put in motion.

“You want to tell me what the fuck is going on Eugene?” Bill questioned glancing over taking in his friends distraught form. “What the hell happened?”

“I can’t talk about it Bill.” Eugene caught himself on a sob. “Not today, please.”

“Okay Gene.” Bill looked at him worriedly. “I’ll take you home.”

Stumbling back into the bar, Snafu searched out Burgie. “What the fuck did you do?” Burgie asked him, taking a drink of his beer.

“Some girl had me outside.” He murmured. “I think I fucked up.”

Taking a closer look Burgie could see the purple mark on the side of his neck. “Oh fuck Snafu,” he whispered. “How could you?”

Standing up to help guide his friend towards a table he sighed. Merriell drank too much. This wasn’t the first time he’d had too much to drink and fucked up; just not since he’d been with Sledge.

“What are ya talkin’ about Burgie?” Snafu questioned; hand closing around the whiskey glass.

“Have you seen your neck?” Burgie asked flummoxed. “Did he really have no idea the amount of trouble he was in?

“Look,” he decided it would be easier to take him back to his place and let him sleep it off. He wouldn’t be able to knock any sense into him in his current state.

“Let’s go back to my place and you can have some sleep.”

Looking at him quizzically Snafu replied “I wanna go home Burgie.” Swaying slightly he continued. “I don’ want ta go to your place.”

Steering him towards the cars Burgie muttered “I don’t think you have much of a choice.”

Eugene felt like he was dying. Never in a million years would he think that Snafu would do this to him. They were partners, lovers, best friends. How could he do this? Didn’t he love him?

Slipping under the covers he squeezed his eyes shut. The sheets still smelled like Merriell. Feeling tears well up in his eyes he sobbed into the pillow. They’d been married just barely a year. Eugene would never have done this to him. Merriell simply meant too much to him.

Hearing Bill moving around outside the bedroom he heard the door crack open.

“Gene,” he called. “I think I’m going to stay here tonight okay?” He knew there was some kind of shit going on, but really didn’t have a clue as to what happened.

“Thanks Bill.” Eugene called back. He could always rely on Bill to be there for him. Wishing he could go to sleep he knew it was impossible. He couldn’t stop seeing the image of his husband’s hand curled around her waist, her lips leaning in to touch his. To say that he felt sorrow was putting it mildly. Placing a hand over his eyes he tried to figure out the next step.

Lumbering down the walkway Burgie finally got Snafu into the apartment. Hefting him in he let him fall back against the couch. He had a feeling he was going to be cleaning up a fine mess tomorrow thanks to one of his oldest friends. He wasn’t entirely sure what happened, but judging by the mark on Snafu’s neck he had a pretty good idea.

Hearing his friend softly snoring Burgie headed off to bed. He’d deal with this shitshow tomorrow, after he’d talked to Bill.

Grimacing Snafu tried to blink his eyes open. Fuck he thought feeling disoriented. Finally getting them to peek open he felt scared. Where the hell was he? Groaning he tried to lift his head collapsing back on the couch cushion. Why was he here?

Feeling nausea roll through his stomach he tried to rush to the bathroom, just barely making it there in time to retch the contents of his stomach into the bowl.

Hearing a noise behind him he blearily looked over his shoulder. Seeing Burgie standing at the door he tried to form a coherent sentence.

“What am I doin’ here?” He asked, genuinely confused. He couldn’t remember why Burgie had brought him back here. Why hadn’t he gone to his home? With Eugene?

Staring down at him compassionately Burgie simply stated “do you not remember what went down last night?”

Drawing his eyebrows together Snafu tried to think. Had something happened last night? He had snatches of memories, but some were missing.

Breathing heavily into the toilet bowl he felt his stomach recoil as fragments started popping into his head.

He remembered telling Eugene he was going for a smoke.

He remembered standing outside.

Starting to breath faster he remembered the blonde girl coming up to bum a cigarette.

Realization settling in he felt his eyes well with tears. “Oh God, Burgie “ he cried. “What have I done?”

Handing his friend a cool washcloth he simply stated “you fucked around on Sledge, ya dick.”

Nope, no way Snafu thought. There was no way he would ever do that. Eugene was his person, his husband, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

As he laid his head against the toilet seat a flash of memory came through. Eugene’s dark hazel eyes filled with tears, one spilling over onto his cheek.

Feeling anguish well up he wasn’t sure what to do. This was the ultimate betrayal. “I didn’t fuck her did I?” He questioned Burgie, terrified of the answer.

“No, Snaf.” He replied, “you didn’t, but I wouldn’t be trying to go see Sledge with that mark on your neck.” Deeply sighing he stared at his friend. “I’m pretty sure that won’t help your case any.”

“What mark?” Snafu muttered. Raising a hand towards his neck.

“Can you stand up?” Burgie asked, attempting to help him from the floor.

Placing him in front of the mirror Burgie pulled the collar of his shirt down a bit. “That one.”

It was all he needed to say. Looking at his collarbone Snafu could see the purple mark. Oh God, he thought. How could I?

Gripping his fingers in his hair he grimaced. Stumbling out of the bathroom he slunk down onto the couch. “How do I fix this Burgie?” He whispered, twisting the gold band on his finger.

Taking pity on his friend Burgie sat down next to him. “I don’t know Snaf.” Pulling him in for a hug around his shoulders he continued. “I don’t know if you can.”

Looking up at him with broken eyes the first tear slid slowly down his cheek.

“Alright Eugene,” Bill cornered him coming out of the bathroom. “What the fuck happened?”

Following him into the living room Eugene let out a big sigh. “I caught Snafu making out with some girl outside the bar.” Staring down at the ground despondently he uttered “I don’t think he loves me.”

Watching as tears welled up in his friend’s eyes Bill got pissed. Who the fuck did Snafu think he was doing something like that to Gene? Snafu was lucky to have him, Bill thought.

“What are you going to do?” He asked Gene, leaning back against the doorframe.

“I don’t know, Bill.” Eugene replied. “I never thought I’d have to worry about this.” Sniffling he continued. “I wouldn’t have ever thought Snafu would do this to me.”

Looking at his friend, sleeplessness evident upon his face, Bill made a decision. He was going to side with his friend. “Well,” he began. “He can fuck off. He doesn’t deserve you.” Bill grumbled.

“That might very well be Bill,” Eugene agreed. “But the problem is, my heart is aching because I love him.” Glancing down towards the floor he really didn’t know what to do.

Grabbing Eugene’s phone, Bill placed a block on Snafu's number.

“I don’t know Bill,” Eugene started. “That’s not really me.”

“Yeah?” Bill looked at him nonplussed. “I really don’t give a shit Gene.” Throwing the phone back on the couch Bill continued. “You need some time to decide what to do.” Crossing his arms he invited. “Why don’t you come stay at my place until you figure out what’s up?”

Thinking about it while Bill fidgeted around Eugene came to a conclusion. “That really might be for the best, Bill.” He sighed. “I don’t know what I’d do if he came around right now.”

“Good,” Bill exclaimed. “Pack your shit.”

Trying to send Eugene a text Snafu wasn’t really even sure where to start. What did you say to someone you’d cheated on? Regardless of the amount of alcohol he’d had; it was unforgivable.

Seeing the text immediately fail he felt his heart hitch. He’d blocked his number. He wasn’t even going to give him a chance to make it right. What did he do? Feeling his stomach get sick he looked over at Burgie.

“What do I do?” He whispered, eyes hesitantly looking for some guidance.

“Give him some time.” Burgie recommended. “He’s hurt right now.”

Seeing his bedraggled friend grasping at what to do sent a pang of sadness through his chest. He didn’t know what he’d do if he was in Sledge’s situation. He’d like to think he’d be forgiving, but really thinking about it he knew it would be very difficult.

The knocking of the door brought both of them to their senses. Crossing over Burgie opened the door surprised at seeing Bill behind it. “Why the hell did you knock?” He questioned; shooting Bill a bewildered glance.

“I knocked because I know that shitbag Snafu is holed up in here and I’ve got a delivery.” Striding into the house he dropped a box at Snafu’s feet. “Here you go fuckwitt.” He drawled while setting the box at his feet.

Looking at him he asked “do you even know how much you’ve fucked up?” Shifting from foot to foot he gestured. “Take a look at what’s in that box.”

Gingerly Snafu opened the corner of the box. Feeling his breath catch he felt tears well up. Looking inside he saw their wedding picture, pictures framed of them on vacation and most disturbingly a box. Hesitantly reaching in he felt his heart break as he looked inside seeing the slim gold band that matched his own. The short note reading “I guess I won’t be needing this.”

Smiling smugly Bill called “guess you fucked up big this time Snafu.” Crossing to open the door he called out “we both know Eugene’s too good for you.”

Day after day Snafu spent it checking his phone. He’d tried every method of communication; other than going over to the house. He didn’t think he could handle Eugene’s dismissal. At least now there was still hope. What would he do if Eugene decided to leave him? He’d be lost, totally alone.”

Detoxing had not been fun. Burgie had helped him through it, but it had been hard; nausea, headaches, he still had hand tremors.

His alcohol brain had caused this; it wouldn’t happen again. He didn’t have any way to tell Eugene he’d gone sober. He still had his number blocked and Snafu didn’t have the balls to go to the apartment and confront him. What if he sent him packing?

Staring out at the night he tried to figure out a way that he could get through to Eugene that he’d changed; he wasn’t drinking, he wouldn’t make that mistake again.

Sighing, he squeezed his fingers against his temples. It had been over a week since the bar incident. He hadn’t seen or heard from Eugene since then. Snafu wasn’t sure how to carry on. His one constant was Eugene. He was his beckoning light, his lit up path; without him Snafu felt lost.

He hadn’t been eating, he couldn’t focus, wouldn’t drink. He was drowning in anguish and he had no lifeline. His lifeline was Eugene and he’d shut him out. He felt like he was adrift at sea with no destination in sight.

“Maybe I could talk to him,” Burgie offered. “Surely he’ll need to talk to you.” Turning on the television he glanced over. “He can’t just get a divorce without seeing you.”

Divorce, that was the only word Snafu's brain picked up. Divorce, did he really cause Eugene to leave him so completely? To leave him utterly alone? To never come back?

“I can’t do that Burgie,” Snafu mumbled. “It won’t work for me if Eugene won’t take me back.” Closing his eyes he uttered “there’s no point for me without Eugene.”

“Let me talk to him.” Burgie replied. “I haven’t actually spoken to Sledge since all this went down.

Sending Sledge a message Burgie asked.

_Burgie: So are you done with this whole situation? Cause I have a sleep starved Snafu on my hands that I don’t know what to do with._

Waiting for an answer Burgie watched his phone. Seeing the screen light up he read the text.

_Sledge: I’m pretty sure he already made his choice. 😢 This isn’t on me._

Looking at his phone contemplatively, Burgie replied.

_Burgie: Look, I know he can be a dickhead, but he loves you, irregardless._

Waiting for a return message Burgie glanced over at his friend. Hollows under his eyes evident, tremors from withdrawal still there. He knew Snafu loved Sledge. Had he not been ridiculous drunk he would have never let something like this happen.

Watching for a reply from Sledge he was surprised to get one back so quickly.

Sledge: _I don’t know what to do, Burgie. Should I forgive him? I feel so heart broken._

Thinking about it Burgie sent another text.

_Burgie: He’s a dick; we all know it. You and I both know Snafu wouldn’t do something like that unless he was piss drunk._

Typing in again he continued. _  
_

_Burgie: He loves you. You should see him. He’s wasting away into nothing because he thinks you're going to leave him._

Hoping for the best Burgie left his phone on the table by the couch. He had to get them to at least talk to each other. Snafu was driving him crazy.

Reading the text from Burgie gave Eugene a pause for thought. He knew Snafu drank a lot. But that had never been an issue before. He’d never strayed, ever. Eugene wasn’t sure what to do about that. Did he miss him? Oh, absolutely. Could he forgive him? That was a little more up in the air. His life had pretty much come to a standstill after the bar incident. There wasn’t any color bleeding through. Everything felt grey and alone.

He missed Merriell; a bone wrenching feeling. He didn’t like waking up without that beautiful profile asleep on the pillow next to him. To take a shower without him popping in teasingly; Eugene felt lost without his soulmate. How did he forgive him?

Burgie had told him that Snafu had detoxed and been sober. How would he talk to him? Wouldn’t things be awkward now? Not sure of really what to do Eugene looked at his phone. He could unblock him and see what messages came his way.

Staring at his phone Merriell looked at the multiple failed messages he’d sent. Would it even matter if he sent another? Eugene had pretty much shut him out. He hadn’t seen him or heard from him in over two weeks. Merriell felt like Eugene was done. He’d really fucked things up this time and there was no fixing it.

Seeing his phone light up with a text from Bill of all people he opened it up.

_Bill: Look, I’m super pissed at you, but Eugene is dying over here and I don’t know how to fix it._

Dying Snafu thought. Maybe there was hope?

_Bill: We’re heading over to Sid’s tonight for his bday party. You should put in an appearance._

Not even having to think about it Snafu quickly replied.

 _I’ll be there_.

What did he wear? How did he approach him? He was the one at fault here. Eugene hadn’t done anything. Could he fix this? He missed his husband. It was an open wound on his soul. He needed him and would do whatever it took to put this to rights.

Glancing over at Burgie he hesitantly asked “will you go with me?” Soul bared, waiting for Burgie’s reply.

“Of course I will, Snaf.” Grabbing their jackets they headed for the door.

Watching from across the crowded room Snafu waited. He hadn’t seen his husband in over two weeks and he felt like he was dying. He hadn’t gone this long without Gene in years.

Watching the door he saw those auburn strands catch with the light, making his heart leap into his throat.

Surely Gene would forgive him. He had been completely sober since that night and had no desire to ever put their relationship in jeopardy again.

Watching him cross over to grab a beer, Snafu's world tilted. What if he blew him off? What if he left him?

Watching him cross to the open balcony Snafu quickly followed.

“Hey,” he managed to squeak out; looking at the man he loved.

Watching the guarded expression slip across Eugene’s face his heart thumped.

Trying to get him to look at him he reached out grasping at his wrist. Noticing the slight pull away Snafu worried. This wasn’t going according to plan.

Looking down at his shoes Snafu murmured “I’m sorry.” Wanting to reach out and grip Eugene’s hand he knew he couldn’t.

“I know it’s no excuse that I was drinkin’ he uttered. “I’ve been sober since it happened.”

Glancing up apprehensively he watched Eugene’s face. Seeing his jaw clench Snafu pushed on.

“I’d never hurt ya on purpose Gene.” Shifting about he didn’t know what to do with his hands. He wanted to pull Eugene into a tight embrace conveying all those emotions; but he knew he couldn’t.

“You broke my heart, Merriell” Eugene uttered; looking down at his hands. “I would have never thought you’d do something like that.”

Glancing over, Eugene aimed Snafu with a heartfelt gaze. “What were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t thinkin’ Gene,' ' He responded. “I don’ even remeba’ what happened.” Trying to lean closer he continued. “I really don’ remember nothin’ till you came out.”

Looking at him levely Eugene replied “she was literally wrapped around you with her mouth around your throat.”

Shifting uneasily he glanced over. “I never would have thought you’d hurt me Merriell.” Leaning his head against his hands he continued. “Do I really mean so little to you that some girl can come along and steal you from me?”

Looking at the hurt evident upon his partner’s face Merriell lifted a hand up to caress his cheek.

“There is literally nothin’ I could say to make this right, Gene.” Looking at his husband worriedly.

Hoping for the best he continued. “I will never get that drunk again.” Trying to squeeze closer he continued. “I’m lost without you Gene.” Running a hand through his curls he muttered “I can’t live without you, it’s impossible.”

Seeing his partner's jaw unclench slightly, Snafu hoped he was on the right path. What would he do without Eugene? He’d be completely lost; which is how he’d felt for the past few weeks.

Deciding to just put himself out there and ask he stated “what can I do?”

Seeing his husband in such a state of duress was heartbreaking for Eugene. He’d loved this man since the day he’d met him. He knew there really wasn’t anything he could do to leave him to the side. He couldn’t live without Merriell. He loved him.

Looking over taking in the profile with the prominent nose line Eugene whispered. “You still love me?”

Sighing Snafu answered,”of course.” Trying to slip closer for that physical contact he craved he continued. “I’ll always love you Gene.” Slipping his hand into Eugene’s he breathed “tu es à moi mon amour.”


	2. Careless Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squeezing his hand he once again felt that slight pull away. Oh god he thought. Is this really the end? What would he do? He couldn’t and wouldn’t live life without Gene. It just wasn’t possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought maybe I should give our boys a happy ending on this fic. I hope you enjoy it :)

Watching as Eugene skimmed his gaze over him Snafu felt bare. How could he make this right? Would he ever be able to fix this? Seeing Eugene raise his drink to his lips he mumbled. “I’m so sorry Gene,” ducking his head he tried to compose his thoughts. “I would neva want ta hurt you. You’re my person. I love you.” Watching Eugene tip his drink and take a sip he waited. What would he do if Eugene didn’t believe him?

“Snaf, why would you do it?” Looking at his trembling hands Eugene tried to figure out the reasoning behind his actions. How could he have let her touch him? Could he have really been that drunk?

I ain’t got no reason, Gene.” He whispered. “I drink too much, not that it’s any excuse.” Nervously he bounced from foot to foot. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Eugene turned him away. He would be completely alone, nothing to look forward to; heartsick. He needed Gene like he needed air. He couldn’t survive without him.

Squeezing his hand he once again felt that slight pull away. Oh god he thought. Is this really the end? What would he do? He couldn’t and wouldn’t live life without Gene. It just wasn’t possible.

“Is there anythin’ I can do to make things betta?” He asked. There had to be a way. This couldn’t be the last straw.

“You hurt me Merriell, more than anyone else could.” Running a hand through his hair he looked at his partner, his soulmate, the man he loved.

Desperately trying to make Eugene see he’d changed he slipped a hand up to caress the side of his face looking at him with blue unblinking eyes. “I neva planned ta hurt you,” he murmured. “I belong to you, no one else.” He wanted to drown himself in Eugene, pull him snugly against him, but knew that was still off limits. He needed to grab him and never let go. Knowing that wasn’t going to work he shakily lit up a cigarette.

“Ya don’ really want ta divorce me do ya Gene?” He asked quietly. He might as well put it all on the line, know where he stood. Was he going to have to scoop his broken heart up off the floor and try to carry on? Feeling the weight of Eugene’s ring in his pocket he rubbed his own.

Looking over at the pale eyes Eugene felt so confused. He loved Snafu. He couldn’t imagine his life without him. How did he keep himself from getting hurt?

“How do I know this won’t happen again, Snafu? Do you honestly think I should just put myself out there and wait to be hurt?” Taking another drink he pondered over this current predicament. How did he navigate them to solid ground? He felt like they’d drifted off course, no path to follow in sight.

Leaning closer Snafu breathed “won’t eva happen again Gene,” tears glistening he continued. I won’ eva hurt you, neva.” Hopelessly wanting to move closer he waited. Eugene was going to have to make this decision. It was his call.

Eying his timid husband Eugene knew he was going to have to decide. Did he shut him out, get a divorce, leave him behind? He didn’t think he could actually do that to him. He couldn’t imagine his life without Snafu in it. He’d missed him terribly while they had been apart. Taking in his profile, mouth inhaling on his cigarette Eugene knew it didn’t matter. There wasn't any way he could cast him to the side. What would he do without him?

“Can you promise me that this will never happen again?” He asked uncertainly. “I don’t think I can take it if it does.”

Stepping closer Snafu promised “neva Gene.” Wanting to reach out and take him in his arms he tucked his hands in his pockets. “I promise it won’t eva happen again.” Eying him to see if there was any give in his expression he felt relief when he saw his shoulders relax.

Reaching out he slid his arm around his waist, wanting to pull him in close. He’d never gone this long without Gene. He was dying.

Waiting for his response he sighed when Eugene moved into him. Holding him closely he squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe things were going to be okay?

“I promise Gene,” he murmured again. “I love you.” Staring with unsure eyes he waited for Eugene. “Can we start again?” He asked.

Sighing in relief as Eugene settled against him he pulled him even closer. “Can I come home?” He questioned, uncertain about the answer. What if he said no? What if he had to move back in with Burgie? Watching as those hazel eyes turned towards him he was caught. Heart pounding he waited for his response.

“It’s your home too Snaf,” Eugene murmured. “You live there.” Trying to tamp down his racing heart he decided to extend an olive branch. “Why don’t you come home tonight and we’ll take it from there.”

Searching his face, Snafu waited. He could go home. Back to his real home, back with Eugene. “You sure, Gene?” He asked, terrified he’d change his mind.

“Yeah Snaf,” he replied. “I’m sure.” Trying to relax and not be so stiff he signaled the bartender for another drink. “We need to stay for the party though.”

“Tis fine, Gene.” He murmured. “Whateva you want ta do.” He was going to be able to go home, sleep in his bed next to Gene, wake up in the morning and see his beautiful face.

Listening to the music start up he couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes when he heard careless whisper start to play. “Dance with me Gene?” He tentatively asked.

Reaching out and grasping his hand he let Snafu lead him over to the dance floor. Feeling Snafu's hands curl around his waist he sighed. He’d been so heartbroken without him.

Swaying slightly, Snafu tried to ignore the words of the song. 

“ _ Time can never mend _

_ The careless whisper of a good friend _ .” 

Pulling him close he felt the tears welling in his eyes. What would he have done if Eugene had left him?

  
  


_ “To the heart and mind _

_ If your answer's kind _

_ There's no comfort in the truth _ ”

_ Pain is all you’ll find.” _

Unable to stay away as the words of the song ate at his heart he buried his face in his neck, one lone tear sneaking its way down his cheek. “I’m so sorry Gene,” he sobbed. His heart yearned for Eugene. He had never felt so alone.

Feeling the shudders beneath his palms Eugene couldn’t help but hug him closer. He could feel the anguish radiating off of his lover. The utter helplessness, the loneliness.

“It will be fine, Snaf,” he whispered. “We can get through this.” Rubbing his hand up and down his back he waited for the tears to subside. Squeezing him against his chest he felt his arms lock around his waist as if he’d never let go. “I can’t be without ya,” he murmured. “The last two weeks have been utter hell.”

Feeling the wet tears upon his neck Eugene cupped the back of his head. Running his fingers through his curls he tipped his chin up, heart stuttering at the tear filled eyes. “Let’s go home Snaf,” he whispered. Tugging him by the hand he led him off the dance floor, stopping momentarily to grab their coats.

“Do we need ta say bye ta anyone?” Snafu asked, watching as Eugene tossed him his coat.

“I think we’re good Snaf,” he muttered. “I’m sure people will figure out what’s going on if we come up missing. Send Burgie a message if you want.” Shrugging into his coat he gestured towards the door.

“Are you ready to go home now?” He asked. Snafu looked so reluctant, unlike his usual self. All sense of cockiness gone, naked fear consistent across his face. He must have thought Eugene was really going to leave him. As if that would even be possible.

Watching as he nodded his head Eugene turned to walk out the door. Glancing over his shoulder he glimpsed Snafu knuckling a tear out of his eye as he followed closely behind him.

Getting into the car Eugene was surprised by how awkward it felt. They hadn’t been apart that long. Weeks only, but it felt like months. Watching as Snafu slid into the passenger seat he waited to start the car until the door was shut.

Putting the car in drive he glanced over at his husband. Eyes staring resolutely ahead, one hand nervously running his fingers up and down the seat. He looked like a cat on a hot tin roof. “I’ve missed you, you know.” He whispered; watching as Snafu swiped more tears away. Eugene knew if tears were involved Snafu was emotionally broken. He rarely cried. Eugene could count on one hand the amount of times he’d done it in the last three years. He could make things work. He didn’t want to be without his husband, regardless of what had happened he needed them to be together.

“Would ya unblock my number?” He asked unsteadily. Glancing over he waited for Eugene’s reply. “I need ta be able to get ahold of ya Gene.” Having all methods of communication cut off had been heart wrenching. He needed that lifeline. The connection that could easily be established.

“I didn’t block it to begin with, Snaf” he replied. “Bill did.” Sighing, he reached out catching his hand. “It was hard not to talk to you. I stayed with Bill while we weren’t together.” Seeing him look out the window he pondered how to get them moving back in a positive direction. “Are you still staying sober?” He asked, hoping that he was following through.

“Yeah, I ain’t gonna do that anymore. I promise.” Lighting a cigarette he rolled the window down staring out into the night. He knew this would hang over them for a while, and he hoped eventually Eugene would be able to truly forgive him. It was going to take some time, but he was determined. Watching as Eugene pulled up in front of their little house he felt a wave of relief rush over him. He was home, their home, which was where he belonged.

Following Eugene up the walkway he waited for him to unlock the door. He was dying to sneak one kiss. He missed him so damn much. Entering the house he felt edgy. He hadn’t been here in over two weeks. It was hard to feel comfortable after being gone so long, especially considering the circumstances. Looking around his breath caught as he thought about the fact that he might not have been able to come back at all. Eyes taking in their quaint kitchen with the butcher block counters, the furniture in the living room they’d picked out together and all of their pictures covering the walls his stomach pitched. He had put all of this in peril over something pointless.

Taking off his coat he hung it on the hook. Watching Eugene walk into the bedroom he was torn as to whether he should follow him. Slipping his shoes off he padded over to the open doorway. Feeling uncertain he watched as Eugene changed clothes. 

Looking over at Snafu standing outside the room Eugene knew he would need to be the one to put him at ease. “Aren’t you going to get changed?” He asked; automatically opening up Snafu's drawer and pulling him out some sweatpants. “Come on,” he gestured towards the pants.

Reluctantly Snafu came into the bedroom, grabbing them. Striding into the bathroom he quickly changed. Eugene hadn’t given him a shirt. Granted he usually lived shirtless at home, but things were different now. Apprehensively he came out of the bathroom seeing Eugene laying across the bed, television remote in hand. Stuffing his clothes in the hamper he walked towards the bed.

“Is it fine?” He asked, gesturing to his side of the bed. It felt so weird to feel the compulsion to ask. He was walking a fine line here and didn’t want to do anything to screw it up even more.

“Snafu,” Eugene started. “You still live here. This is your home.” Patting the bed he cocked his head. “Lay down, babe.”

Sliding onto the bed he slipped under the covers, curling up facing Eugene. “I love ya.” He whispered. How could he have almost fucked all this up?

Turning his head Eugene looked him in the eye. “I love you too, Snaf.” Bridging the divide he reached out twining their fingers together. 

Snafu was unbelievably nervous, unable to relax. He wanted to roll over on top of Eugene and kiss him senseless. A kiss would make him feel so much better, like perhaps Eugene could actually forgive him. He was going to need that to be able to unwind and so far Eugene hadn’t acted like that was acceptable and he was scared to try. Squeezing his hand he watched him turn towards him. Staring deep into his eyes he blurted out “can I just kiss you?” Heart pounding he waited for him to answer. It wasn’t like they could live together and not be physical. Eugene knew how much it meant to him.

Mulling it over Eugene had to tell himself that he was going to have to let this go. They couldn’t move forward if he wouldn’t even let him have a kiss. “Yeah.” Trying to erase the image of him with that girl he felt him slip closer; a shaky hand coming up to skim his jaw. Feeling Snafu's lips settle on his he heard a sigh of relief.

Leaning his forehead against Eugene’s he was caught by the darkness in his eyes. Caressing his hip he kissed him again. “I missed ya so damn much,” he mumbled.

“I missed you too, Snaf.” Watching as he rolled back over flat against the bed Eugene scooted over next to him. Seeing him let out a deep breath he felt him start to relax. Laying his head on top of his chest, Snafu immediately reached up, running his fingers through the silky locks. He still needed to give Gene his ring back. Would he wear it? Would he refuse? Thinking about it made his heart beat faster. It could wait until the morning. He wasn’t going to push things too quickly. Feeling the stress draining from his body as Eugene snuggled against him he was overcome with exhaustion. Wrapping his arms around him he drifted off to sleep, so thankful to be back in his own bed.

  
  


Their lives started to get back on a regular schedule over the next couple of days. Eugene attending classes, Snafu working. Getting used to being back together was becoming more easy, but he needed to do something special to really help things move along. He still hadn’t given Eugene his ring back yet. It never seemed like the perfect time and he hadn’t asked for it. Maybe he could plan a romantic evening? That was the one area that he hadn’t tackled; worried it would backfire. Thinking about it, he began formulating a plan that he thought might help with the huge elephant in the room that still looked overhead when they were together.

_ Snafu: Where did you get Florence’s ring? _

_ Burgie: why? _

_ Snafu: Can I come over? Eugene’s at class and I ain’t working. _

_ Burgie: sure _

Locking up behind him Snafu got in his truck making the short drive to Burgie’s house. Walking through the door he noticed him sitting on the couch watching television.

Glancing up at his friend he could tell something was still wrong. “What’s going on?” He asked, waiting as Snafu took a seat on the chair. “You and Sledge getting things worked out?”

Looking uneasy Snafu replied. “Yeah, slowly but surely.” Leaning back he tried to sort out exactly what he wanted to share with Burgie. “Eugene hasn’t asked for his ring back.” He mumbled. “And I don’t know how to bring it up.”

Thinking it over Burgie replied. “Why don’t you just give it to him?” They were married. It wasn’t like they didn’t have a permanent bond. Looking over he saw Snafu's was still in place.

“I can’t do that Burgie. I feel like it’s bad luck or somethin.” Trying to organize his thoughts he asked Burgie what had been weighing on his mind since he came home. “Where would I get new rings for the both of us?”

Understanding dawning Burgie gave him an honest response. “I got Florence’s at a shop downtown. They’d probably have what you’re looking for.”

Nodding his head Snafu shot worried eyes his way. “Could you go with me?” He asked. “I want ta get us new rings.”

“I think that sounds like a good idea Snaf, sure I’ll go with you.” Standing up he checked his phone for the time. “We probably have enough time to go before he gets back. You may not be able to be very picky depending on what they have in stock.”

“I don’ care Burgie, so long as it’s new.” Following Burgie towards the door, they left for the drive to the jewelry store. Walking in Snafu began hunting through the cases, hoping to find what he needed. He was going to give Eugene a new ring, get one for each of them. A fresh beginning to their story. Finding the perfect pair he paid for his purchases. 

Following Burgie back out to the parking lot he climbed into his car. “Thanks for comin’ with me.” He murmured. “I’m gonna fix this, one way or anotha.”

“It’ll be fine Snaf,” he replied. “This was a good idea. It’ll definitely help.” Driving along he glanced down at the bag beside him. This would certainly make a difference for Sledge. It might help him move past all of this and it was an infinitely sweet gesture on Snafu's part.

“You gonna give it to him tonight?” He asked, motioning towards the bag. Seeing Snafu clench the bag tighter he waited.

“I’m gonna order in some fancy food and make things real nice.” Sliding his friend a glance the words spilled from his mouth before he could stop them. “We ain’t had sex since I came back home.” He was struggling with their lack of physical affection. Snafu thrived on it, but he understood Eugene’s reluctance.

Burgie knew how tough that would be for Snafu. Out of all of his friends he knew Snafu required physicality the most.

Reaching out and tugging his shoulder he murmured. “It’ll be alright Snafu. You got this.”

“Can you stop at the liquor store?” Snafu asked. “I wanna get that wine he likes.” Waiting as Burgie pulled into the lot he hurriedly rushed inside finding Eugene’s favorite. Quickly paying he jumped back into the car. He knew it was too soon to expect Eugene to be intimate with him, but he had to try. If they could get past this hurdle it would go a long way towards healing what he had broken.

Hurrying up to the apartment he quickly put in a call to a restaurant that delivered. Lighting candles in the living room he waited for the food to arrive. Hearing the knock at the door he paid the delivery man and carried it over to the table. Eugene would be home in 10 minutes. Just enough time to make sure everything was ready. Setting the food out, wine breathing on the counter he crossed to the bathroom taking stock of his appearance. Running his fingers through his hair he could see the tension settled across his body, shoulders rigid. He couldn’t relax. This was too important. Splashing some water on his face and taming his curls he took a deep breath.

Walking back into the kitchen he sat down at the table, candlelight spilling across the room. Hearing the key in the door he breathlessly waited as Eugene came into the house. Seeing him hang up his coat and slip off his shoes he saw his eyes grow wide at the scene before him. 

Eugene hadn’t expected this. Snafu had gone all out; soft candlelight, wine glasses full on the table, delectable food laid out. “Snaf?” He questioned coming into the room.

“Hi Gene,” he murmured. “I wanted ta do somethin’ ta show ya how much I love ya.” Glancing down at the table he felt skittish. He was trying so hard to wipe that memory from their lives, if only Eugene would let him.

“This is beautiful,” Eugene breathed. Looking over, seeing the uncertainty Eugene’s heart broke. He was trying so hard to make it up to him and he knew how difficult all of this was for Snafu.

Easing down into the chair across from him he took a sip of the wine. “You got my favorite,” he uttered; reaching out to hold his hand. “Thank you.”

“Tis nothin’ Gene. I’d do anythin’ for ya.” Taking a drink of his own wine he tried to relax and build his courage for the next part. “Ya should eat before it gets cold.” He gestured towards the plate.

Seeing his partner start to eat Snafu couldn’t help worrying as to how he was going to bring the ring situation up. Eating his own food he was relieved when they were done.

“Ya wanna take the rest of this wine to our room?” He asked, grabbing the bottle by the neck. Do or die time was coming up; heart pounding furiously.

Walking into their bedroom, the one he’d spent so many happy times in he knew he had to make Eugene at ease with him again, show him how much he cared. Seeing him lean back on the pillows he eased down beside him; the box clutched in his hand inside his pocket. How did he begin this conversation?

“Gene,” he started. “I know I hurt ya, probably more than ya could forgive me for.” Staring intently at the blanket on the bed he tried to gather his wits to continue. “But I love ya and have to make sure ya know it.” Hesitantly looking up he saw those stunning eyes watching him.

This was it. Things would either tank or go a long way towards being put back to rights. Pulling the box out of his pocket he pushed it over towards him. “I got ya somethin,” he whispered. Seeing surprise register across his face he waited as he saw Eugene’s fingers open the box.

Looking at the small blue box before him Eugene’s heart started to pound. He had an idea what it was, but wasn’t sure he was able to take his old ring back. In his mind it was tainted. Slipping it open he was caught by the rose gold colored ring, vines etched across it. Plucking it out of the box he looked up at Snafu. “What is this?” He asked, running his finger over the etchings.

“Tis my promise to ya Eugene. A promise this’ll neva happen again.” Anxiously watching Eugene look it over he saw happiness bloom. “I want ta be married to ya Gene. I have ta be with you.” Looking for any hesitation he saw none. Taking the ring from Eugene he slid it on his finger. “We’re one Gene,” pushing his hand forward so Eugene could see the matching band on his hand. “Tis a new start. I got rid o’the old ones.”

Feeling the sweet weight against his finger Eugene sighed. “This is perfect Snaf. How did you know?”

“I wanted us ta be able to start ova, move forward and we couldn’ with those otha’ rings.”

Feeling Eugene turn in his arms he tugged him close. God he’d missed this. “We betta Gene?” He couldn’t help but ask. “You gonna be able ta forgive me?” 

“I already have Snaf,” he sighed. “I can’t be without you.” Pulling him in for a kiss he felt whole. They were two separate parts that had been put back together. Sighing, he slid his hand across his hip. “Come here,” he murmured. Kissing him softly he felt his partner’s eager response. Merriell was pure passion as a lover. It was part of what helped him feel secure and Eugene knew it had been hard for him to deny that part of himself while he waited. Wrapping his leg across his hips he melted into the kiss.

“I don’ want ya ta do somethin’ ya ain’t ready for Gene.” He sighed. “I’ll wait howeva’ long it takes.” Rubbing at the blanket he glanced away self-consciously.

Gripping his chin in his hand Eugene murmured “why wait?” This was his person, his man, his lover, his partner. What would he do without him?

They couldn’t just co-exist in this house like they had been for the last week. It was time for them to be completely together, get back to their primal response, love one another fully.

Realizing he was going to have to loosen him up, Eugene rolled a top him. “I know you’re sorry babe and I forgive you.” Nipping his lip he continued. “And I know even though I forgive you, you won’t forgive yourself. I know it’s going to haunt you, but we can get past this, get through it.”

Slipping his hand around his neck he kissed him with more intensity. He’d missed this so much. He hadn’t gone this long without Snafu’s touch in years.

Feeling his reluctant arms fit snugly around his waist Eugene sighed. There it was, the thing he’d been missing the whole time. Kissing him more passionately he felt Snafu's hand grab his shirt. Leaning up, eyes clouded he tugged it off. Pulling at Snafu’s to do the same. Laying back down across his bare chest Eugene’s breath caught. Such warmth beneath him. Not the cold feeling of sleeping in a bed alone. Fire, he thought, stretching out across him.

Snafu was stumbling, but was determined Eugene would lead the way. He was thankful they had even gotten to this point. It was the most affection he’d had yet; and he was desperate for it.

Breaking away from Eugene’s kiss he sighed. “You sure about this?” He asked again, afraid to get his hopes up.

Leaning up on his elbows across Snafu's chest Eugene asked him candidly. “Don’t you think we need this?” He asked, hazel eyes curious.

Slipping his hands up his back Snafu responded. “I definitely need this Gene, but want ta make sure it’s what ya want.”

Leaning up and kissing him deeply Eugene felt relieved. “I do want this Snaf. I need you,” he answered matter of factly.

Shakily he nodded his head. “Whateva ya need.” Focusing on the physical aspect of their relationship was so much easier for Snafu.

Feeling Eugene tug at his pants he slipped them off, watching as Eugene removed his own. Pulling him swiftly against him he kissed that perfect mouth. The mouth he loved so very much. Tonight was going to be different, not rushed, not rough, making love was the only avenue to take. Feeling his heart start to pound he tried to keep in the forefront of his mind that this was Gene, his husband, the one he’d been without all because of a stupid mistake.

Licking into his mouth Snafu fell into the kiss, humming with pleasure. This was what he needed, what he craved. Even if it was all Eugene gave him he would die a happy man.

But his control could only last so long. Flipping Eugene onto his back he framed his face with his hands kissing him heatedly. Unable to help it he ground his hips down against him. His blood was already burning, heartbeat pounding. He needed to be one with Gene, end all of this distance.

“I need ya Gene,” he stuttered. “I can’t be without ya.” Softly kissing him he sighed. “If it’s too soon, jus’ tell me.”

Rubbing a hand down his back Eugene murmured. “It’s not too soon, Snaf.”

Feeling him grind his hips back down Eugene arched back up against him; breathless kisses, words of love.

Chest to chest, cock to cock they lost themselves in each other. Focused only on the moment, not the past.

Quickly getting Eugene ready, Snafu sank into him, squeezing his eyes closed. It had been so long; felt like a lifetime. Feeling Eugene pull at his hips he slowly began moving. Eyes blown black he couldn’t help but sneak more kisses as they fell into a rhythm. Holding onto him, Snafu covered his body with his own, burying his face in Eugene’s neck. “ _ Je t'aime tellement _ ,” (I love you so much) he slipped into French; the language of his blood. Rocking his hips he didn’t want this to end; this complete connection.

“I love you too,” Eugene murmured. The slide of their bodies together, Snafu's breathless murmurs, was healing to Eugene’s broken heart. Pushing at him softly he got him to roll over scooted up next to the headboard. Settling on his lap he sighed as Snafu slipped inside. Trailing his finger down his arm he felt his partner trembling. Years of being together told him Snafu was close. The closer he got the more words spilled from his mouth.

“ _ Je suis toujours à to _ i,” (I’m always yours) he breathlessly whispered; lost in the moment. His body was strung so taut, but he didn’t want this to be over. Blood rushing through his veins he took Eugene in hand, stroking him quickly. “ _ Je ne vais plus jamais te blesser _ ,” (I’m never going to hurt you again) he murmured, sweat sneaking down his chest. “ _ Je prendrai si bien soin de toi _ ,” (I’ll take such good care of you.) Stroking him faster he felt Eugene’s body start to shake. A few more strokes and his hand was covered in wetness; Eugene moaning against his skin. Pulling him securely against him Snafu stilled before he shuddered and came. Panting breaths he held him close not wanting to let go. 

“I meant every word I said, Gene” he whispered; placing a kiss to the side of his neck. “I’ll always take care of ya.” 

Pulling back and kissing his forehead Eugene murmured “I know you will Snaf.” Stealing another sweet kiss he felt renewed; everything was going to be fine. Interlacing their fingers he lifted them to his lips, the light catching the gold of their twin bands. Softly kissing the back of Snafu's hand he tipped his face up looking him directly in the eyes. “It’s all good,” he whispered. “We’re okay.” Closing his eyes he snuck one more brief kiss. Making it a point to be perfectly clear he spoke back to him in the language of love. “ _ Tu es à moi mon amour _ (you’re mine, my love)  _ et je suis à toi _ ” (and I’m yours). Feeling Snafu snuggle against him, nuzzling into his neck he heard a whispered “always.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
